User talk:Real Waba
Talk Bubble Edit I acciendently deleted it all so your bubble may be kind of messed.Real Waba 05:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) And thanks anyway Real Waba 05:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 1st but your talk bubble is really, really messed right now so I'll have to delete it. :( Real Waba 02:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Responce I have just came back after a long absence, so yes I have returned to editing here. Hope to hear from you soonZombieKiller123 12:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123ZombieKiller123 12:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) 2/10/11 No I have not made any pages, why? ZombieKiller123 22:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 I was just wondering Real Waba 03:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't even know how to put pictures on pages.ZombieKiller123 16:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 I can show or tell you how if you want Real Waba 16:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but I'm trying to do an edit, but maybe later. Again thank youZombieKiller123 16:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Images Ok, that's reasonable. And how do you do the talk bubble? Real Waba 16:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Head to Template:TalkTemplate. There are instructions there. Let me know if you need help. 04:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : :thanks Real Waba 03:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : : : hi, was just wondering where the pic of hades is from? i'd really love to see it bigger and look at the detail as i think it's amazing! : Your Wiki I'm afraid that I'll be declining your request regarding the other wiki. I haven't bothered with wiki's of any kind in about 18 months really. I'd be utterly useless. On another note, a "Wikiwarrior" was just some random thing made as a pun from my username. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior']]' 14:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC)' Yeah um i kinda do like cthulhu. hehe. but hes cool, right?Monsters Exist. If not- do you think I bit my arm off? 19:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you delete pages and mke talk bubbles? This is domo111. sorry, I wasn't logged in at that time. I want to delete the fav monster thing. I thought I was making a blog post. SORRY!!! I need to also figure out that talk bubbly thingy. thx. Monsters Exist. If not- do you think I bit my arm off? 19:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Abilities Hi, sorry I haven't been able to reply to your messages, my computer's motherboard snapped... Anyway I have taken a look at your work and I'm glad to announce that you will become an admin. I will make you an admin as soon as possible, but for now I have a query concerning a few of your pages. Namely "Zues", "Hades" and all the other gods. Could they really be classed as "monsters"? I guess they would count because they are mythical, but I'll let you keep them because I'm nice and they could be concidered monsters. So I hope you look forward to being an admin. I will message you again when I grant you your rights. Dinomino21 14:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) HEYYY IANNN http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php Hello there how are you doing? OH MY GOSH Oh boy that wus delicious. I could kill you in an instant Get ready for the time of your life. Welcome to my bran new website. Your my new best friend. http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php Hi. I know a bit about monsters like the Wendigo and Mothman. [[User:1LugiaLover|'Flying Bullets hit the targets;']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Wings and halos, 5 to 7']] 20:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Administrator Sorry wabba i saw your message only now sorry for the werewolf images Sorry for deleteing the photos on the Demon page. But thanks for keeping mine. Its called freedom of religion, Man. I'll favor whoever I want. Bisides, every time I dowload a picture, it replaces the one that's already there. Its not that I don't neccicarily want freedom of feligion, I've already got it. The problem with today's religious society is that many people try to literally force or "convert" people to a religion, even against their will. I mean The Crusades, The Spanish Inqusition. It really doesn't take a realist to know that religious officials, espesially Catholics and Christains have lost their understanding of free will. It is not The Church's place or responsibility to "covert" and it is most certainlly not their place to murder, religiouslly justified or not. Leave the smiting an judging to The Gods/God. Superpower Wiki needs help Hi Real Waba, I hate to bug you. But you know how to remove pictures right? Because some troll put some perverted pictures on the Super power wiki (powerlisting.wikia.com) and we really need the help. So can you help? Please. Thank you. ZombieKiller123 02:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 The issue has been dealt with a lot sooner then I thought, so if I wasted your time, I would like to apologize. And thank you.ZombieKiller123 02:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Ian, I really like your Phoenix art, the one that looks like a fiery bird rising. What is the source of this art? I'd like to use it for some marketing, if possible. EL 22:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Voting I have seen the Featured Article Voting has been there for almost 3 years know with no change to the featured article. I prepose that you should take over the featured voting system (seeing that you are the new admin and now control the wiki) so this wiki can become more rich and moveable. DarrlKitchner 11:13, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Poll Hey, Waba. I would like to become admin. I was wondering where I'd find Dinomino21 now so I can ask him or do I just tell you and you send him the message? Brother Demnos (talk) 12:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Now that you mention it, you've got a valid point. I mainly asked because I wasn't expecting to get an answer so quickly, I already heard how long it took you to get your answer. I'll ask again in a couple of months, but for now, forget it. 10:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, wasn't logged in.Brother Demnos (talk) 10:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Superhumans? Hey, thanks for the welcome. I've got one question, though: Would superhuman beings (e.g. Spartans from Halo, 40k's Space Marines etc.) be allowed on here?Death Incarnate1 (talk) 14:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) 'k, thanks.Death Incarnate1 (talk) 12:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Next feature polls I'm suggesting the monsters Midna, Tom, Dick, and Harry, Little Chrissy, The Frazzletones and Frazzle to be added to the poll for the next suggestions after the ones you put on. Would you do those after the current one please?--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 20:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Images of objects used by monsters I wanted to know where the images of objects that have been used by monsters such as rip lines and others like this one for an example: Should there be articles of what monsters use or maybe they should be in the movie and/or video game articles containing monsters and many others?--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 04:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) A thing i will want you to do with the theme background for Halloween Hello, halloween is coming up and i will like you to make the background with the Monster like Midna, Cookie Monster, Yaya Frackle, Graziella Frackle and many other monsters on it with the Happy Halloween on top for halloween please?--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 22:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC)